MUK!
by AmazingHolyRomanEmpire
Summary: A one-shot for SaySaeri, for guessing the the identity of the (clone) Italy.


I am giving Japan and Germany an accent. I do not own Hetalia or Pokémon. If I did own it, they would look horrible, because I can't draw. I write, can't draw...  
-

Italy washed the dishes. As he scrubbed, he hummed a slow, fluid Italian folk song, that he slowly started singing.

"(1)Ciao signora in veste di molti colori,  
valzer la notte di distanza,  
mentre l'orchestra suona.  
Se si sente assonnato,  
ti porterà in un tour del mio cuore.

Oh, mai acqua che scorre,  
mi guida e la donna nella terra di-  
EEK! Melma viola! Aiuto!"

Germany who sat in the other room working on documents, listened to the Italian's singing. When he heard the distress in the Italians voice, he stopped working and leapt up to comfort the panicked Italy.

He swore he heard brief battle music, but he shook it away as a random side affect from the adrenaline.

When he got there, Italy out of the kitchen and hiding under the dining-room table. Germany walked in to the kitchen, prepared for a spider or garden snake or mouse.

What he saw was a was a purple pile of slime with two arms that had three fingers. It had saucer-like eyes and a gray mouth. It looked at the blonde man who stared at it in shock, and said "Muk..." Then Germany saw his vision go black. As this happened he heard exciting music, the same music that he thought he was hallucinating about...

When his vision came back he found himself on a grassy circle. The Muk yelled "MUK!"

Germany responded with "MEIN GOTT! My eardrums!"

Then a box appeared at the bottom of Germany's vision. The box read 'A wild MUK appeared!'  
Under that was a menu, that listed 'ATTACK, BAG, RUN, and POKÉMON.'  
Germany mentally thought 'Well I'll attack it.' Then a whole new menu opened up. One button read 'Ruckzuckhieb/Quick Attack' The second button had 'Verfolgung/Pursuit' on it. The third button 'schreien/Yell' & the forth had 'Deutsch sparkle Partei/German sparkle party'  
How nice, its in German. He mentally pressed the forth button. He looked down and found himself in rubber boots, party pants, holding pink bratwurst, and surrounded by strobe lights and sparkles. 'Just great...'

The box read 'GERMANY used 'Deutsch sparkle Partei/German sparkle party' The wild MUK and GERMANY confused. MUK hurt itself in its confusion.

The Muk 'ran' around on its little circle of grass yelling things in a non-human language.

Germany guessed it was close to "What the f*** just happened?"

Germany decided to press the second button of the attack menu.

The box popped up again, this time it read 'Muk used poison slime!'

At this little warning bells rang in Germany's head. He looked up to see purple substance hit him in the face.

To say it stung would be a understatement, it was one of the most painful thing Germany had ever felt. He felt him self run out of his circle and punch the violet goo. Then he ran the other way and blacked out once more.

When he came to, he ran out of the kitchen and grabbed his cell and dialed a certain Asian's number.

"Kon'nichiwa Germany." The man said as he picked up. "Japan! I need your help this purple goo is in my kicker and it is alive!" Germany hoped that Japan would come over and help him get it out of his house.

"Riving purpre goo? Hmm... Are you sure it's not a fungus? If it is not it could be a actual Ditto or Muk or Grimer." Germany could of swore he heard a chuckle at the end.

"Vait, did you say Muk?"

"I did say Muk, but they don't exist." Japan replied with a chuckle.

Germany's eyebrow twitched "Tell that to the thing in my kichten, saying 'Muk'."

"A REAR MUK! I WIRR BE RIGHT OVER! I WANT A PICTURE OF ME WITH THE MUK! " came from the phone. The german stared at phone, wondering if the the loud voice had actually came from his quiet Japanese friend.

Then he heard the front door slam, and saw Japan, come in to the living room. He was dressed in jeans, a black shirt, a blue vest, and blue sneakers. He had a red and white baseball hat on his head, and a camera in his hand. He had an excitable look in his eyes.

Germany could hardly recognize the man, who he had as an ally in WW2. "Japan? Is that you?" Germany stuttered.

"Herro Germany! Can you take me to the Muk?" Japan asked. "Are you sure?" Germany asked. "Hai."

They walked into the kitchen. There as before was the purple 'monster'. "MM-!" It yelled, before be tackled by a fanboying Japan. "Honmono no MUK?Doitsu!Kono honmono no pokémon to watashi no shashin o nyūshu shite kudasai!"

"Vhat?" came from the confused blonde. "Prease, take a picture!" Shouted a happy Japanese man.

As Germany steadied the camera, the pantry doors burst open.

Out of the pantry, came a large wooden wardrobe. The doors of the wardrobe opened and two boys tumbled out.

One boy had looked around ten years old, with black hair, brown eyes and was dressed exactly like Japan, but he did not have a camera.

The other boy was a 16 year-old with long light green hair and grayish-blue eyes. He wore a black hat with a bit of white, a white long sleeve shirt, with a black undershirt, tan pants, and green shoes.

Germany and Japan stood stunned for a minute. Then a Japan started talking in animated Japanese to the kids who replied back. Leaving the Muk and German confused.

TJapan held up his camera and snapped a picture of himself with the boys. Then both of the boys looked at the Muk. The dark-haired one pulled out a red and white ball, and threw it at the Pokemon. The ball 'swallowed' the purple life form.

Germany was the only person in who looked at the ball in shock. The boy who threw the strange object picked it up.

Then both him and the 16 year old walked into the wardrobe. The cabinet faded before the countries' eyes.

Japan looked at where the boys were in shock.

Then he came back to reality when he heard a familiar "Ve~ Germany? It the scary purple Arthur's food gone?"

"Yes Italy. It is gone..." stated the tired German.

"Germany?" Italy asked again.

"Ja?"

"Why are you are wearing that?"

"..."

(1) Hello lady in the dress of many hues,  
waltz the night away,  
while the orchestra plays.  
If you feel sleepy,  
I'll take you on a tour of my heart.

Oh ever flowing water,  
guide me and the lady to the land of-  
EEK! Purple slime! Help!  
-


End file.
